The Whitlocks
by 21st-Century-Alice-Cullen
Summary: To my readers, fans, and followers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First words, Promises.

I groaned noisily as Jasper cooed his 'little baby Annie' for the 800th time in the last hour. He shot me daggers.

"Do you have anything better to do than sit here and disturb me and little-"

"Don't say it." I interrupted him.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Emmett. You're just jealous you don't have little kids to love like I do."

"You're right, I am. What I would give for two eight month olds and a three year old..." I muttered sarcastically.

"You can't lie to me Emmett. I feel your jealousy." He laughed as Anna tugged on his hair.

He was right. Of course he was. I was eternally jealous of his and Edward for being fathers. And Rose, man, was she mad when we found out about Alice's extra little ability. They thought little of it when their first born, Johnathan Charlie came along, but thought a little differently when Alice almost died giving birth and carrying the twins a few years later, Annabelle Lee, ironically, and Lucas Jacob. And, their kids are human. Even Carlisle is stumped. But they've carried on with their merry lives, being a happy and content little picture perfect family. Alice was off with her boys for the day, leaving Jasper with Anna. Anna was cute, real adorable with Jasper's curly blond hair and Alice's small features and bright green eyes.

She reached up and patted my knee. I grabbed her off the ground- I hadn't realized Jasper had left to go make her a bottle. She giggled and curled up on my lap. I pulled her up closer to me and silently wished she was mine. Anna screeched and stretched her self out, and Jasper, the overprotective daddy, raced in to make sure she wasn't dead.

He scooped her off my lap. "Little Annie's talking today, Emmett. You just watch, I bet today's the day."

"Betcha fifty bucks Luke's first," I challenged.

He looked tempted for a moment, but then shook his head. "I'm not betting anymore, Emmett. You know that. Bad for the kids to grow up like that, ya know?"

I grimaced. Three years ago, Jasper would bet you on anything. Wrestle when you wanted to, hunted when you wanted to. But no way, not when he was a dad. Nothing violent or 'inappropriate for little kids'. Jeez. Just like living with teachers or something. Not that Jasper and Alice lived with us. No, they built a little house, white picket fence and all, about a mile away from the house. So now it was just Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and me. Big lonely house.

Rosalie suddenly rushed down the stairs and looked at Anna, longing deep in her eyes.

"Hey there, Anna. Come see your Auntie Rosalie." She said to Anna, taking her from Jasper, who returned to the kitchen to finish her food.

"Rrr," Anna babbled. That was Rosalie's name. Ha-ha for her.

"Can you say Rosalie, Anna?" Rosalie asked her slowly.

"R." Anna tried.

"Rose?"

"R." Anna said again.

"Dang. You'll get it someday, kiddo." Rose sighed, sitting next to me and seating Anna on her lap.

I turned to her. "What about Emmett?"

"Mmmm," She mumbled.

"Darn." I whispered.

Alice came through the front door then, Lucas in one arm and a baby bag in the other, holding John's arm.

"Uncap Emmy! Aunt Rosey!" John shouted as he ran over to us.

He looked down at Anna. "Hi, Baba Sissy!"

We laughed, he was really cute too. He had curly hair, like Jasper's, but it was jet black, like Alice's. He had Jasper's ice blue human eyes, and most of Jasper's facial features. He was small for his age; he must've inherited his height from Alice.

"Momma!" A little voice called out.

We all looked and stared at Anna.

"Momma, Momma!" She stated again, reaching for Alice.

Alice broke out into a smile and dashed across the room to pick up Anna. She placed Lucas on Rose's lap and twirled Anna in the air.

"Jasper, you've gotta hear this!" Alice hollered towards the kitchen. Jasper darted to Alice's side and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Listen to Anna!" She squealed back.

"Momma?" Anna asked loudly.

Jasper gasped. "Alice! Our baby girl is talking!" He shouted. They hugged each other and began talking and testing Anna.

"I feel bad for you. Your mom and dad are gonna do that to you when you talk." I said to Lucas. "Your crazy mommy and daddy," I sighed.

"Daddy?" Lucas asked.

Alice and Jasper stared at him. Alice squealed again and grabbed up Lucas, twirling him like she did Anna.

"Dada!" He called, clearer this time. Jasper switched kids with Alice and looked at Lucas. "You said Dada." He murmured, frozen.

"Dada?" He asked, touching his face.

Jasper smiled. "That's right, Luke. I'm your Dada."

John sighed in Rose's lap.

"I wiss my name wa Dada." He whispered.

"Maybe someday it will be, John." Rose said sadly.

"Pwomise? One day I'wl be Dada?" He said excitedly.

Rose looked at me desperately. What was she gonna tell the kid? The Volturi were gonna kill us, so now you have to be a vampire when you're older and never be a dad, unless you were a medical miracle like your mother? Like that would go over well. I shrugged. He wouldn't remember it anyway.

"Sure," She replied hesitantly.

Chapter 2

First Crush

Jasper frowned.

"No. Absolutely Not." He growled at John.

"Dad, come on. Why not?" John whined. I laughed.

"Because you're only ten. No way are you dating." He shook his head again.

"Listen, we aren't dating. We're just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"He has a point, Jasper," I volunteered. John smiled at me.

"This isn't your problem, Emmett." Jasper growled again.

"It is. He's my nephew." I reasoned.

"And if you wanna stay that way, I'd pipe out." Alice threatened, waltzing into the room. "Now what's this about?"

"Oh, hey, Mom." John said nervously.

"Hi, baby. What's wrong? Did you get suspended? Johnathan Charles Whi-"

"No Mom, I didn't get suspended. Chillax." He cut her off.

She breathed a sigh put relief. "Okay then, what's going on?"

"John has a girlfriend." Jasper muttered.

"Awww! How sweet!" Alice cooed.

I laughed again. Public school was hilarious.

"Alice!" Jasper whispered harshly." That's not all. He wants to take her to the dance."

"So?" Alice shrugged. "I don't see the problem." She shook her head, her shoulder length slightly curled hair swished in the air. Her body had clung to that last bit of human left in her; she now got tired and her hair had grown, but nothing else had. Her skin wasn't as hard- I was dying to know if a bullet would pierce her skin, but Jasper would never let me test it. Or have a gun in his house. What ever.

"You don't see the problem? He's ten!" Jasper cried, exasperated.

"And I'm seventeen, married, and the mother of two seven year olds and a ten year old." She reasoned. So much for united front.

"Fine!" Jasper shouted, storming upstairs.

"Jasper!" Alice called, apologetic. She followed him to their room.

I slapped hands with John. "Score one for operation date night." I said.

"Oh yeah!" We walked back at John's slow human pace to the house.

I felt bad for Alice; John was actually getting taller than her. So I was wrong about that. Lucas, with his straight, short blonde hair and, yes, he got our golden eyes, was not far behind. Anna really wasn't growing to fast, but she was about average size by the time it was her next birthday.

Here's the funny thing with John. He doesn't know he's taking Leah's little squirt to the dance. Only I know that. Sucks for him, man.

Alice and Jasper, with Luke and Anna, were already back to the house. Looked like Alice and Jasper were on good terms again, they sat together on the couch, hands intertwined and staring deep into each others eyes. Anna was with Rosalie, Rose was straightening Anna's hair or something, and Lucas was running around out side with Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. And John just sat next to me, watching the football game.

He smacked his leg as the gators scored, ending the third quarter. Alice flinched, but made no motion to see if he had been hurt like they used to.

"So, John. What's this girl's name?" Jasper asked, looking away from Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 continued

Ok- so here's the deal...

Chappie 1 and 2 were kinda combined.. But this is the end of chapter two. Sorry it isn't very long... Chapter three will be up soon! And the story is in Emmett's point of veiw unless started other wise!

Thanks, Free2ExpressMe! This ones 4 u!!

Disclaimer: As you know, in my fantasies, I own twilight. But in the real world, I don't. (darn)

Chapter Two

Continued

"So John, what's this girl's name?" Jasper asked, turning away from Alice.

Shoot. He would figure it out as soon as he heard the name, and they would both go ballistic.

"Abby. Abby Jones." Crap.

"As in, Abby Jones CLEARWATER?!" Alice shrieked.

"Uh... Maybe?" John stuttered.

Alice growled. "No way are you doing anything with Leah's daughter."

"Mom!" John whined. I frowned.

"Alice, don't let your grudges get in the way of his life." Wow. Did I just say something that...er...smartish?

Alice stared at me. Jasper glared at John.

"Sorry, John. I will not let you be near her." He stated plainly.

Crash.

What the he-

"Mommy!" Lucas screamed, running inside. He was holding his arm, it was bloody. Very bloody.

"Luke!" Alice ran over to his side, followed quickly by Jasper. With two little boys, blood bothered them as much as it did Carlisle.

"Momma- I- it hu- hurts," Lucas stuttered, crying.

"Carlisle!" Jasper hollered up the stairs.

Carlisle was at his side instantly.

"Lucas, what happened?" He asked medically.

"I wa- was in a- a tree and- I- I fell out!" He cried more. I restrained myself from looking at his arm.

"You. Were. In. A. Tree!?" Alice screamed.

"Un- cle Ed- Eddie and I were see-ing who could get to the- the top first," He explained quietly.

"EDWARD!!!" Alice screamed. He would pay for that one. She ran outside.

Carlisle figured Lucas had broken his wrist and elbow and dislocated his shoulder.

Oh, yeah. Edward was gonna pay.

The End! Told you it was short!

I also wanna thank- Nicki, Abey Baby, Benny, Shanabella, Nessie, Brookey, Shaggy, Anna, Cassie and my baby brine, my new lunch and homeroom friends, AND EDDIE WHO WE MISS! For providing me my daily laughs and smiles.... And also Nessie again 4 being an amazing beta! I luv all u guyz! That includes you, Free2ExpressMe!

And remember, you reveiw, I write. They cannot happen without eachother!


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter I'm gonna do some new POV.... Yups! Thanks 2 Free2ExpressMe and Nessie for so much inspiration and help!!!

Chapter 3

Alice on Fire

Edward's POV

I was almost to the top of the massive tree in the backyard. Lucas really wasn't too far behind me, he was really competitive. Then I heard was a loud crash and Luke's thoughts (and mouth) screaming. Whoops.

The next thing I know Alice is knocking me of the tree and pinning me to the ground. Her face terrifyed even me.

"You let my son fall out of a TREE!?" She screeched at me, pressing me harder into the grass.

"Alice! Calm down, I'm sorry!" I replied, making a first try to get up.

She shoved me back down, crushing the landscape underneath us.

"SORRY?" She continued to shout. "You could have KILLED him!"

"I know, Al. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." I apologized. I tried again to get up. She once again pushed me down.

"But what worries me almost as much is that you were challenging your SEVEN year old, HUMAN, NEPHUE!"

"I am sorry. It was stupid." I didn't even try this time. I silently thanked Bella for shielding Alice's mind from me.

"If it weren't for Bella and Renesmee, I swear, I would burn you, Edward." She grumbled.

"Bella and Renesmee, who are probably wondering how Luke is doing. Just like his very nice, gentle mother," I tried.

She rolled her eyes, but let me up, jumping off the ground. "If he has any damage what so ever..." She hissed, walking inside.

Crap. I already knew what had happened. I was dead.

But instead of Alive coming down to punch my guts out, it was Jasper. Even worse.

"Er...hi," I started, backing into the trees.

"Hi?" Jasper repeated. "I'm not going to kill you, Edward-" What? "-because that would upset Alice and the kids."

"Alice wouldn't mind," I muttered.

"It would bug her in the morning." Sure.

"And, the others would be angry."

"I guess so," Bella and Renesmee, maybe.

"So, I'm just going to ask, what where you doing in a tree, with Lucas, not watching him?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just wasn't paying attention."

"I'll say. But I'm going to go back inside and hold back my wife from ripping your head off." He turned around, eyeing me carefully.

"Jasper!" I shouted. He turned back around. "Sorry."

"It's really okay, Edward. He breaks a lot of things. Must've gotten it from Bella." We laughed, and he waltzed back into the house.

Emmett's POV

Lucas twitched violently in his sleep. Alive stroked his face and pulled him onto her small lap. Alice glared towards the front door as Edward and Jasper walked in. Lucas yawned noisily and stretched out his one arm, the other one was wrapped in a cast. He looked shyly at Alice, who smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Jasper rubbed Lucas's cast and his eyes looked eagerly at Edward.

Edward mumbled an apology and sat down by Bella, never making eye contact with Jasper or Alice.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward and grasped his hand tightly, as Rose placed her hand on mine. Lucas frowned in pain again. Jasper placed a restraining hand on Alice's shoulder as she started to move towards Edward.

Sorry it's so short! Thanks to everyone... And u better review or Edward will push u out of a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...so I got a few more reviews. I'm happy I guess...but I really wish more of you would review. Please? And thanks to those of you who are receiving, it means a lot! Also, srry that I jump POVs a lot... And sorry it took so long! I was so busy then I got (duh duh duh...) h1n1 or swine or watever u call it.

Disclaimer-

Me- I am on top of the world.

Jasper- why?

Me-I own twilight!

Jasper-uh...no you don't. Stephine Meyer does.

Me- well... I own your kids and I will kill them off!

Jasper- NOOOOO!!!!!

Me- awww cute little jasper

Jasper- whatever. You don't own twilight.

Me- SHUT IT, POPS!

Chapter 4

Dances and Princesses

Alice POV

I looked down at John.

"Turn around again, baby, let me see the back." I ordered, spinning him around.

He sighed. "Mom, it's just a dance. Abby won't care what I look like. This is stupid."

"Johnny, please! Let me have my fun." I twirled him again. "Perfect."

I smiled at my work. He wore a classy black and white tux, (it was a formal dance!) and his hair was slicked back delicately. She would fall head over heels for him. Not that was what a wanted. Curse Leah. Ugh. I had totally forgotten Abby was so much older. I had last seen her at my second baby shower, for the twins, when Abby was two. Leah had married a man named Jason. Jason Jones. She had imprinted, finally, after seventy three years of her mopping. Seth also imprinted on, get this, Sam and Emily's little girl, Shannon Brooke. She was only seventeen now, and about ready to start her wolf process and marry Seth.

Jasper came in and rubbed my back gently. "It's time to go," He murmured dreamily against my ear.

I giggled as John cheered. "Have fun, John. Tell Abby I said hi, okay?" I kissed his cheek.

"Of course. Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I'm a little bit tired. Sorry. See ya!" He walked carefully out the door. I kissed Jasper. "Take good care of him, and take lots of pictures. Love you."

"Love you too, Al. Bye," He replied, walking to the car.

I smiled as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Jasper POV

My phone rang impatiently.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jazz. It's Rose. Where are you?"

"Taking John to the dance. Why?"

"You were supposed to pick up Anna and Luke from the house and hour ago!"

I froze. "Crap! Hold onto 'em for another hour, okay? I'll be there soon."

"Sure. Anna wants to talk to you. Here ya go."

"Daddy?" Annie's lithing voice asked.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here."

"Did you forget about me?"

I frowned. "Of course not!"

"It's okay if you did. You have to love John sometimes, too."

My unbeating heart shattered. "No, Annie! John just has a special dance tonight, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Will you play princess with me when you come?"

I couldn't resist her voice. "Sure."

"Thanks, Daddy! Bubby also says hi."

"Tell Lukey I said hi." I smiled.

"Bubby!" I heard her shout. "Daddy says hi back!"

I laughed. "Bye, Annie."

"Bye daddy!" And the line disconnected.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"I forgot to pick them up."

"Smooth."

"Yeah. Your mom's gonna kill me."

"She's also your wife."

"And we love her."

He laughed. We pulled up at the school.

"Have fun. See you at eight." I pulled away and started back home.

And then I remembered the camera in the backseat.

John POV

I saw Abby immediately. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a pretty navy blue dress and her hair was curly. She smiled and waved at me, and I waved back and took her hand.

"You look pretty, Abby," I whispered.

"Thank you! You look very handsome, John," She laughed.

We walked in to the gym and danced for a while, until a slow song came on. Then we did a small slow dance together. People made fun of us, but we just smiled and kept dancing.

Emmett POV

Jasper walked in quickly, realizing how late he was. Anna had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Lucas was outside with Renesmee. Jasper scooped Anna up gently, careful not to wake her up. Luke ran inside, his arm wrapped in

a small blue cast. He laughed quietly at Anna and waved bye to Rose and I. He started for the car, and Jasper mouthed a silent thanks and followed him out the door.

Jasper POV

I walked into the house with Annie on my hip. John went up to his room and I laid Annie on her bed. I walked downstairs to find Alice sleeping peacefully on the couch, he hair tousled in different directions. I brushed it away from her face and kissed her nose. She moaned in her sleep and wiggled a bit, but remained unconscious. I glanced at the clock, 5:21. Luke and Annie would be wanting dinner soon. I made my way into the kitchen and got out a pot and filled it with water, starting some sort I pasta. I sat back down next to Alice, lost in thought. Alice's hand slid down the couch, landing coincidently on mine. I grasped it tightly and she shot up, breathing heavily.

"Ali?" I asked slowly.

She glanced at me and frowned. "You scared me, Jazz. Way to go."

"I'm sorry," I told her, glancing into her golden eyes.

She continued to frown. "Where are the kids?"

"Luke and Annie are upstairs. Annie's out like a light, and John's at the dance."

"Have the twins eaten?" She asked, glancing at the clock.

"Not yet, I have dinner started though."

"Thanks, Jazzy," She sighed. She got up and walked upstairs. I followed her.

She sat down quietly on our bed, staring quietly out the window.

"Mooommmmmy!" Lucas screamed running noisily into the room.

"Yes?" She asked patiently.

"I'm hungry," He whined.

"Your Daddy's making dinner."

"Yay!" He cheered. I laughed.

"Daddy?" Annie asked, walking into the room.

"I'm here, sweetie," I replied, holding her.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

Sorry it took so long to update! Plzzzz review! Don't u love the cute little Anna/Jasper moment?

Ta ta 4 now-

Alli


	5. Chapter 5

I am so nice! No jk but I felt bad making you guys wait... And that its soooooo short. Here ya go! Also- this takes place a few days after the next chapter. And- LOL I could go on 4ev- but I now have chapter songs or song themes and this one is thriller!

Chapter 5

Proposal

Emmett POV

Jake glanced around nervously, shaking, but not from anger. The girls would be home any time now, Rose had taken all of them- with the exception of Anna, who was asleep on Jazz right now- shopping. Alice had thrown a huge fit when she realized she was missing a day with Anna, just to find out she was shopping.

The door opened noisily, and Rosie and Alice walked in, arms loaded down with bags. Renesmee and Bella followed, laughing about something with the same amount of bags the other two had. They quieted down as soon as they saw sleeping Anna, who was now waking up.

"Mommy!" She cried.

Alice placed her things neatly on the table and scooped her up, planting a kiss on Jasper's cheek as she did so.

Jake got up and made his way to Ness, grabbing her hand.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" He asked nervously. Jasper was refusing to mess with his emotions.

"Sure," She replied, putting her stuff next to Alice's on the table.

As they walked out, Jazz, Edward and I followed silently. The girls shot us a questioning look, but followed us.

Jake stopped Nessie a few yards into the woods, and we pilled in behind a few bushes. The girls were still clueless. Then Jake dropped down on one knee.

Jasper POV

Alice stood next to me, Anna in her arms and confusion strong in her emotions. As Jake slid down on one knee, she gasped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you forever, every day of forever. Will you marry me?" Jake whispered. His eyes shone with something- a spark I'd only seen with Alice a few times, on our wedding day, when she'd first seen the kids.

Renesmee started screaming and jumping, fanning her hands and crying. We all laughed. Jake looked at her anxiously.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" she jumped on him. "I love you!"

He slid the ring on her finger and hugged her, nodding his head for us to come out. Bella ran to Ness and screamed with her, and Alice leaned against me and smiled.

"Didn't see that one coming," She whispered.

"Of course you didn't, babe." I laughed.

She gasped. "I get to plan a wedding!" She screamed, running towards Nessie. Her run was funny, it was awkwardly lopsided with Annie in her arms.

I followed her and gave my congrats to Jake, then took Anna and headed back to the house. I placed her on the couch and turned on the TV, throwing her the remote.

"I'll go make dinner, sweetheart," I told her, walking into the kitchen.

"Okey dokey, daddy," She replied totally absorbed in whatever she was watching. John walked in and sat on the counter, frowning.

"What's up?" I asked him, looking at his dejected face.

"Nothin. Why don't you ever eat with us?" He asked.

I froze. "I...um...eat at different times."

"Why?"

"Because I'm cool like that," I joked.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I figured really owe u guys- I'm sorry :-( but this one should be good and short (like, 200 words)- who doesn't luv a renescob wedding??

Song: kiss the rain by yiruma

Chapter 6

Wedding

Alice POV-

Everything was perfectly in place. The Anna was the flower girl- she held a little basket of Callaliles in the dressing room. Bella and I were putting the finishing touches on Nessie's makeup, and she looked beautiful. Luke was the ring bearer- only because my little John was in the bridal party. Bella wasn't allowed to be the maid of honor, of course, but she was a bridesmaid. I was maid of honor. Seth was best man, and we were getting Edward ready to walk Nessie down the isle. It was a private wedding- only the quileutes, Charlie, the Denali's, and a few nomadic friends of ours were here. All the males in our immediate family were in the bridal party.

"Alice! We need to get in position! The music is starting!" Bella squealed, overjoyed.

I hooked arms with Jazz, and we followed down the aisle after Anna. Bella, Rose and Em followed us, then finally, Nessie and Edward came down. I turned to look at Jake, and his eyes were locked on Ness. Carlisle was playing the music, and it was so beautiful I couldn't believe it was coming from my father. Eleazar was reading the vows, and they were the same as Bella's and Edward's had been.

Finally it was time for the binding words.

"I do," Jacob answered, his voice joyous.

Jasper and I smiled at each other.

Nessie was crying, though.

"I- I do," She stuttered through her tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Eleazar declared.

Jacob and Nessie leaned in and kissed.

Then it was time for the reception.

So...wat do u think? Reviews, as always and I hav another question. Do u want pics? Like, I could post different pics on my profile of my...er... inspirations (lol) like the characters, scenes, etc. Plz tell me!!! Chappy 7 out soon!

3 Luvv-

Alli


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the reception and some DRAMA....very shocking! I just decited to do this and have fun with it.......maybe you will re-fall in love? Idk...I can hope!

Don't really have a song...or a chapter name...my iPod is on shuffle.

Stephenie owns it. Duh.

Edward POV

Nessie desended the stairs to her reception, with a grace I had never seen on my baby girl. It startled me, but shocked me into the reality that she was married. She wasn't my baby anymore. She was his wife. And that scared me. I had a feeling that was normal, though, and I had Jasper for support. We had bonded much more since he'd become a father, and though his children weren't married, he knew more than the others what I was going through. It was more of a comforting sensation to have him there now. Jasper was my brother now; not just a person living in my house and married to my favorite sister.

Renesmee glided to my side and squezed my arm as she passed by. She flew into Jacob's arms and begun to dance. It was difficult to watch, and I was grateful when Jasper shot me a reasuring- yet stern- glance from the other side of the dance floor. It reminded me to keep my cool in front of Ness and Bella.

The song came to a small, tinkling close, and others crowded the dance floor. I went to find Jasper, to thank him, and found him staring at the house with a confused, and somewhat startled, look on his face.

"Jasper? What is it?" I asked quietly, for Bella came up to my side.

"Do...do you know where Alice went? She was here for the ceremony, and we walked out together, but I haven't seen her since then," He asked calmly.

I listened for any thoughts of hers, but nothing came. "No, I can't hear her."

Bella looked down shyly. "That's my fault. When we were getting changed, she asked me to sheild her and ran off to her old room."

Jasper quickly vanished up to their old bedroom.

"Bella, love, would you mind, please, uncovering Alice's thoughts? I'd love to hear what's going on."

Bella looked up and sighed, and I heard Alice.

'Edward,' She thought, 'Please, help him, I have to go.'

I saw Jasper's mental image of her packing, and ran to where they were.

Alice was rushing around the room, placing various articles of clothing and miscelanious objects in a suitcase that was on the bed, and Jasper was repedidly asking what she was doing.

"Alice, baby, what are you doing?" He asked again, and grasped her elbow, pulling her close to him. She avoided his eyes.

'He isn't going to let me go, is he?' She thought towards me. I shook my head.

'After I'm gone, tell him I didn't mean this,' She thought finally.

"I'm leaving, Jasper." She sighed.

"Wha- Why?" He stuttered, not letting her go.

She gave me a sideways glance. "I- I can't do this anymore. I'm to stressed. I- don't want this. I have to go."

"Ali, I can help. I can do more, I can do more with the kids, but please don't leave," He begged.

"No, Jasper. I have to go. Get out of here for awhile." She tugged on her elbow, but he didn't let go.

"Please, Alice. What about us?" He whispered.

She looked down again, nearly crying.

'Promise to tell him I lied- in a few days. I have to go.' She thought, and I nodded.

"There is no us." She said coldly, turning away. This time he droped her arm without a fight, and his eyes went dead. No emotion.

I almost ran after her myself, but she had something big to do. Big enough to hurt Jasper.

And then she was gone.

Jasper dropped his gaze to the floor, in a sort of a daze. We both just stood there, and a small knock made both of us look up to the door. Anna stood in the doorway, and then ran to Jasper. He bent down and scooped her up.

"Where's mommy?" She asked innocently.

"Gone, baby. Mommy's gone."

Omg, right? I almost cried writing this. Any guesses on why Alice left? Review and share your guesses. I promise, it's a good reason. Why does Alice always have to leave? And I 3 the Eddie and Jazzy relationship. Have u noticed I update in bulk?? That's cuz I write on my itouch and then email it to myself, copy it to Microsoft word and then upload it. Lol, crazy stuff. Review? Please??

Love you all,

Alli


	8. Chapter 8

Here's where u figure out why Alice left...u better have reviewed a guess!!! You see alot of Jazzy and Rosalie in this one :-)

Don't own twilight. Or new moon. Or the other three. (I count midnight sun)

No song...just the radio. And no title.

Pretty sure this is my longest chapter... enjoy!

Rosalie POV

I had pitied few in my life. I had pitied Emmett, when I saw him an the bear. I had pitied Vera, when I saw her husband. No one else. Until now.

I hadn't ever seen Jasper this low, this upset. He tried to put on a brave (or happy) face for his kids- who Esme and I were helping greatly with- but we all saw right through him.

He honestly looked as if he was wearing away. That Alice- as bratty as she was to leave- had taken away his insides.

(AN- sound familiar??)

Jasper looked like he was about to colapse and not wake up; just die. It was awful. His eyes didn't shine anymore; they were the flatest color you'd ever seen. He wasn't as responsive; he'd take a few seconds to get his mind off of Alice and process even the simplest questions.

He wasn't Jasper.

The kids were taking it hard to, especialy John, but not like Jasper.

The past two mornings, Anna would bolt to the main house to see if her mom had returned- always to be disapponted and break down in tears.

Lucas had talked himself into the fact that she was on vacation, and would come back in a few more days.

John wasn't upset- he was mad. He'd totally lost trust in his mother, and he would explode at anyone who brought her up.

Jasper entered the main house then with Anna on his hip. He had the same dead look on his face, and now, it brought me to tears. Of course, I couldn't cry, but I would've been. When Jasper set Anna down, I walked over to him and took him to the backyard.

"What?" Jasper asked me. I'm sure it was meant to sound harsh, but it just sounded dull and empty.

I snapped my eyes off the ground and up to him.

"You can't- can't, um," I struggled for the right words. "-mope. Yeah. That's the word. You can't mope anymore over her. She'll be bac-"

"Rose," He whispered, eyeing the ground. "Don't."

"She will, Jazz. You can't honestly believe there wasn't a good reason why she left. Maybe she was getting rid of a stalker?" I joked, but he glared.

"There was a reason. I never deserved her Rose- we all knew that. I knew- I knew that one day she'd realize it to. It honestly didn't suprise me that she left. I just wasn't prepared for it during the wedding," He murmured, dull and lifeless.

"Funny," I whispered, with a short, non-humorus laugh.

"What?" He asked again, still dead.

"She was telling me before the reception how you deserved better- something about all the trouble she'd gotten the ones she loved into, and how it was about to hurt us all. Maybe that's why she left," I explained.

"Weird. But I doubt it."

"Don't. She'll be back. She always is." I wrapped my arms around him- it was the first time we hugged since I'd found out about the twins. He hugged me back, and then we seperated.

"Thanks, Rose. I needed that," He whispered.

"No problem, brother," I laughed.

And he actually cracked a small smile.

Alice POV

I knew I didn't have long before my withdraw from Jasper would send me back home. Hopefully Edward had told him I had lied and convinced him not to come after me- I couldn't have Jasper mad at me. But I was here to stop her from hurting my family.

Maria.

She made a decision, and since it affected my entire family, I saw it. She had a new army, but only two or three newborns on hand. I wanted to talk with her- she would take me and not my family. Somehow, Maria had located us and knew about the kids. She knew about Esme and Carlisle. Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Rosalie and Emmett. And she wanted Jasper back.

And I wasn't giving up without a fight.

My two day journey to find Maria had been tourture. It was the longest time I'd ever been away from Jasper and the kids, with the exception of Volterra with Bella. But I would be gone more than three days. I prayed it would be less than a week; I would go insane without them.

The leaves rustled, and something latched onto my back. I went to scream, but a pale, strong hand covered my mouth.

Maria.

She pulled me away to her campsite, and had her newborn assistant hold me back. Maria stood on the other side of the fire, and smiled evily at me.

"If it isn't Jasper's little chiquita," She hissed. I growled in response.

"Aren't you that vampire-mother miracle?" She asked. I turned away. I couldn't let her see me cry.

"Never could I imagine my Jasper as a father," She sighed.

"Your Jasper?" I asked. "I do believe he married me."

She glared subtly, but shrugged it off. "I guess you are good for him. He was such a soldier, someone so petite like you to protect is exactly what he needs." I grimaced.

"I can hardly believe he let you come alone," She continued, but caught my guilty stare at the ground. "Unless... unless Jasper doesn't know about your vison? Did you sneek away? Poor Jasper

must be very worried, Alice," She chided. "But... I don't think I'll kill them."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your dedication to them is...touching. It makes me hesitant to hurt Jasper. But he must learn that he cannot leave me without consequence." I winced.

"I'm afraid I must kill you." She said, not a hint of regret in her voice. She sounded joyful.

Of course. I knew she would. Names started swirling in my head, between Anna, Lucas, John, and Jasper.

"But not now," She finished. "Jasper wouldn't know what happened. I'll take you home and kill you in your house. In front of Jasper and the kids, of course."

I was to stuned to speak. I hadn't intended on this.

"Not the kids," I croaked. She couldn't do that to them.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Let's go."

And she dragged me- still not as strong as her- back home.

Maria is so evil!!!!!! Gotta hate her, yeah?? And Edward is killlliiing Jasper not telling him. Jeez.

Luv ya,

Alli


	9. Chapter 9

I'm hopping everyone had a merry Christmas or happy holiday! Edward speaks in this chap...Finally.

Chapter song: All I wanted was you- Paramore

Jasper POV

Anna sat on my lap, her eyes red from her crying that Al- her mother wasn't home. John was still asleep, and Luke was watching TV. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch perpendicular to us, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was out with Bella. Edward was helping Nessie and Jake move into their new house, not to far from the cottage and my own house.

Edward walked slowly through the front door, his head hung. At first, I thought it was because Renesmee was officialy Jake's, but he walked to me and nodded towards the stairs. I placed Anna lightly down on the couch. She moaned quietly in her sleep, but didn't wake. I followed him to Carlisle's study. It was currently vacant, so I took a seat in the chair parallel to the desk chair, where Edward sat. He gazed a me darkly.

"I didn't want to tell you this. I think Alice made a mistake, but she told me to tell you-and the kids- that she was lying," He grumbled.

Of course she was. She had never loved me. It was all a lie.

"She didn't mean what she said, either. She said there was a reason that she left, and that she loves you. She never meant to hurt you. And that she'd come back."

"What?" I didn't understand. She hadn't meant what she told me? Somewhere in my mind processed Bella, Esme and Carlisle walking in the front door.

"Yes. She was in mental hysterics. I'm aufully sorry."

"Why- why didn't you tell me!? She could be in trouble!" I shot out of my chair, pacing. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I glared at him, and walked out the door. I slowed my pace as I went down the stairs, and, to occupy my arms, I scooped up Anna again. There was more impatient knocking, and I threw the door open. A young vampire male stood there, and I instinctivly threw Anna onto my back. Her slender arms hooked around my neck.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man icily.

"Yes, Jasper," The newborn replied menicingly, stepping off to the side. He reveled a starling scene.

Maria was in the front, backed by five or so newborns. She held a small bundle in her arms- something wrapped tightly in a blanket. I immediatly recognized Alice's scent.

"Emmett! Rose!" I called. We could fight them.

Edward, Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all darted out, hearing the urgency in my voice. Bella came to, but I felt her slide Anna off my back first.

"Let her go," I growled.

"Dear Jasper. How I've missed you," Maria murmured.

"The feelings are mutual," Emmett whispered sarcasticly.

"Let her go, Maria," I repeated, my eyes flickering back down to lifeless Alice. What had they done to her?

Maria took notice of my worry. "She's not dead, Jasper. Not yet." She smiled wryly. "One of my newborns has the nice power of unconsince. Very useful, isn't it?"

"Being rhetorical, are we?" Edward mocked.

Maria laughed without a trace of humor. "You must be Edward."

"You must be Lucy," Rosalie murmured, and Maria glared. Rosalie laughed, now.

"Quiet the kind family you have, Jasper," Maria hissed.

"Only the best," Emmett boomed. "Now why don't you hand over my little sister?"

"Well, well, well. Alice has an overprotective big, and I mean big, brother," Maria eyed Emmett carefully. "I just wanted to come and let you all see Alice, you know. Before she was due."

"Due?" Bella and Carlisle both. repeated.

"She'll die soon enough, right? Well, she sacrificed herself for her children. And you, Jasper," Maria informed them.

I stopped breathing. She left to save us. I couldn't blame her, though- I would've done the same thing. But she wouldn't die. I tapped Emmett's arm three times, and he passed it on, the Cullen sign for attacking. Just as I as about to lunge, a small little body was next to Maria.

"Anna!" Rosalie gasped. I was frozen.

"Miss?" Anna whispered, pulling on Maria'a arm.

"Who's this?" Maria asked, peering down.

"This is Anna. And that's my mommy." Anna pointed to the bundle in Maria's arms. "You see, my daddy and John and Lukey and me and all my aunts and uncles and grandma and grandpa have been missing here a real lot. If you would just give her to me miss, then my daddy might smile."

I crumpled. Had I really been that bad? But I had to get Anna away from Maria.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It isn't that simple," Maria told her.

"But- but my mommy hasn't been here. She hasn't tucked me in or kissed my nose before bed. She hasn't yelled at John for growing to tall or chased Lukey around. She hasn't kissed daddy when they thought we were napping. I miss her."

Emmett smirked.

"I'm sorry," Maria muttered menacingly, and reached down to Anna.

No way was she touching Anna.

I lunged, grabbing Anna and Alice at once. The rest of the family started attacking the army, while I pushed Anna inside and did a headcount of the kids. I locked the door, securing the three of them inside. Alice awoke- the newborn that had the power must be dead. She did a quick assement of the situation, and pecked me lightly on the lip before jumping into the battle. I followed her, and ended up taking down three newborns and Maria.

The fight was over in no time. It was way to easy.

Sorry! I have to stop here due to time restraint. Will update asap!

-Alli


	10. Chapter 10

Soooooo.....not the battle u were hoping 4? srry....I didn't really want a gigantic fight. In case some of u were confused: Maria and most of the newborns are dead. Alice is back with the family. All three kids are safe. That's all :-) i'm doing random povs...hope u like it!

Chapter song: Two is Better Than One- Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift/ Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Disclaimer- Me- I still own twilight....

Jasper- You really don't.

Me- So? What if stephenie meyer owns it? NOT EVERYONE GETS A HAPPY ENDING, JASPER.

Jasper- I get a happy ending?

Me- (menacing giggle) no!

Rosalie POV

I rushed inside as the fire blazed, to a shocked John and a shaking Luke. Anna smiled proudly. The rest of the family came in seconds later, with Alice trailing shyly behind.

"Mommy!" Anna and Luke screamed at the same time. They ran towards her, and she scooped them up in her small, slender arms. John rolled his eyes and stayed back.

Alice smiled widely. She placed them back down as Jasper made his way over to her, leaning up against the wall next to her.

"Jasper, I'm so, so sorry. You know I couldn't tell you because you'd've come. And if she-" Alice started, but she was cut off.

"It's all ok." And with that, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up, placing his lips firmly against hers.

Esme POV

A chorus of 'Awws' and from the kids (and Emmett) 'ewws' erupted. But the only one silent was John, and he leaned darkly against the couch.

Jasper and Alice finally seperated, and she looked at the rest of the family.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused, and I hope you'd be able to forgive me," She said shyly.

I was the first to speak. "Of course, Alice. How dare you even ask forgivness from your family."

Alice smiled again, and turned to the rest of the agreeing family.

Rosalie ran up and hugged her, causing Jasper to step off to the side.

Alice suddenly took notice of John's withdraw, and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" She asked, brushing his Jasper-length hair out of his face.

"Like you care," He scoffed. Alice frowned, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I always care, John. Now what's this about?" She placed a conforting hand on his cheek. He shook it off.

"You. It's always about you. And if you cared, you wouldn't have just walked off without so much as a hug." He glared coldly at her.

She looked at him sadly. "Baby, I- I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to worry about Maria. And, I surely didn't want her to hurt you," She murmured softly.

"You could've told me where you were going, atleast," John persisted.

"I couldn't," Alice disagreed.

"Why are you so upset anyway?" Emmett boomed. Rosalie and I both glared.

John looked at his mother uncomfortably. "I- I thought you'd found another guy. Someone other than Dad to run off with. I was scared you didn't want to be with Luke or Anna or I anymore. That we were a burden." John lowered his eyes.

Alice sighed, understanding. "I could never, ever, in a thousand million infinital years find any man better than your father. Ever. And you need to know that never, ever, ever, ever will I stop loving you three. You guys are a blessing, not a burden." She hugged him gently, and for once, he hugged her back.

Anna pulled impatiently on her mother's shirt hem, and Alice laughed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked, while Jasper walked over to Alice's other side.

"Are you gonna leave again, momma?" She asked impatiently.

"No," She answered, her voice ringing with finality.

"Not without you, atleast," Jasper hinted. Alice glanced at him. He sighed. "Alice, babe, do you remember the date today?"

Alice thought for a moment. "It's the fourteenth."

"Of?"

"August..." Her face lit up. "Our aniversary!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You two need a CT scan. You got married on December 21st, the solstice, remember?"

"Not our wedding aniversary, Em. The day we met," Alice informed him.

"And, while it is a very important year, I scheduled a little vacation for the two of us and the kids," Jasper announced proudly. I remembered, it was there 150th.

Alice jumped into his arms, excited.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked impatiently.

"Can't tell you." Jasper laughed.

Alice blanked out for a second, then gasped. She obviously saw where his was taking them. Her shocked expression smoothed out into a smile, and she kissed him again, still in his arms. Jasper's eyes widened, he (or any of us) wasn't used to this much PDA from Alice. When she pulled away, she sighed contently and rested her head on his chest.

John stuck his tounge out in disgust and Luke laughed. Anna smiled that her mother was back. Renesmee and Jake came in then, and Nessie gasped.

"Aunt Alice!" She squelled, and ran towards her, prying her off Jasper (much to his dismay) and hugging her. Alice wrapped her shocked arms around her, and laughed. "I missed you so much! And you missed my reception! I guess you know what was coming, since you planned it, but Jake hit Charlie in the face with the garter; it was hillarious! And the cake was delicious; you did amazing, for someone who doesn't eat cake. And then-"Alice cut her off.

"I missed you, too," She murmured, laughing.

Nessie let go, giggling with her. Jake hugged her, too.

"Glad you're back, shortie. Ya' know, you had your husband pretty messed up. And John," He chided. She pulled away, glaring.

"Yes, dear puppy, I know. And I regret it. So you can go pick on someone your own size," Alice grummbled at him. Jasper wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Mom?" John started. "Why does everyone call Jake dog or mutt or pup?"

The whole room tensed.

Alice looked at Carlisle pleadingly. He nodded.

"Come upstairs, honey. Your father and I will explain it."

Ooo..lots to talk about. So alice is back, John forgives her, Jazz is taking them on vacation, Nessie missed her aunt, and alice and jazz are going to tell john about jake and....vampires. Let's hope he doesn't get to freaked out :-o I'll post as many chapters as possible...maybe three to five. Please review! And if I don't get 25 reviews, Im not posting anymore after this bulk.

-Alli


	11. Chapter 11

-special thanks to ACandCA, nessiecullen117 (my beta), and MarenaDancer123-

Soooo more of my bulk updating...this is mainly the john/alice/jasper talk and the after shock...maybe the vacation prep...

Chapter song- Knock You Down- Keri Hilson

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. End of story.

Chapter 10

Shock

Jasper POV

I looked at Alice, shocked. We were going to tell John? His was barely eleven! I'd thought we were going to wait until he was seventeen or so...when he looked the same age as his mother.

Alice grabbed my arm and led me upstairs, John trailing behind. I heard Rose pick up Anna and start ranting on about all the games they could play. She pulled me into my old office, all the books from the civil war lining the walls. She took a seat next to the old wood fireplace, and I sat next to her. John sat directly across from us.

"I think," Alice took a deep, calming breath. "You need to understand your family."

John rolled his bright blue eyes. "You think?"

I glanced at Alice warily. Doubt screamed that he wasn't ready for this.

"He's ready, Jazz. Don't think that way." Alice chided me. I rolled my eyes.

"Like father like son," She muttered.

"Anyway?" John prompted.

"Tell us everything you've noticed about your family that's different from others," She started.

"Well...you never eat when we do. Most other families eat together. I've never seen anyone but mom sleep, and mom only sleeps for an hour or so. You guys look like teenagers, and you never get older. I've seen Emmett make imprints of his hands from beeping the horn in his Jeep to hard, and you're all pale as ghosts. You guys have the hardest skin I've ever felt, and you never go out in the sun. If something falling us about to hit Luke, Anna, or I, you get it away as fast as lightining. Jake calls you leeches when you're not around, and you call him a dog. You go on trips every other week, and you never take us, even if your only gone overnight. The family does it to." He sighed. "Explain."

Alice's eyes widened. Neither of us had expected him to be so observant.

"Um...maybe we should start with Jake. He-" She got cut off.

"Isn't human," John finished. "What is he?"

Alice looked at me to continue.

"Remember, He's still Jacob. He's still your cousin." I looked at him for agreement. He nodded. "He's a... um... werewolf."

"A what?!" John practicly shouted.

"Shh," Alice shushed him gently. "He changes when he wants to. All of the quileutes are."

"Seth and Paul and- and Leah!?" John asked, jumping out of his chair.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Is Abby...?"

"Not yet." I lowered my head.

"Are you?"

"No!" Alice laughed.

"Good. But- I don't...think that you guys are," His voice got quieter and quieter, till he fell silent.

Alice looked at me, her eyes pained.

"We aren't." I muttered.

"You guys aren't human?" He whispered.

Alice looked at him again. "No."

I winced. He took a second, falling back down into his chair. He took in a deep breath.

"What are you?" He spat.

"John, we're still your parents. The same we've always been." I read his emotions. Just excitment.

"Tell me." He declared.

Alice looked up at him. "Vampires."

His eyes widened, and his emotions whirlwinded, spiriling towards fear and anger.

"Baby," Alice whispered, her voice breaking. "I love you. More than anything. Don't be afraid." She got up towards him, and he jumped up, scared again.

"Are you going to hurt me?" He whispered, barely audible.

Alice crumpled, landing on the ground.

I watched her fall, trying not to scare him anymore by jumping up.

"Never," We both said together.

"Is that where you've been going? To eat? To kill innocent people!?" He started shouting at us.

"We're different. We kill animals. Not people," I informed him, standing up.

"You don't kill people?" He asked, only confused now.

"No." I helped Alice up.

"Oh. Then I'm not scared. You guys are fine. You know, it's actually pretty cool," He stated. I laughed and Alice ran at him hugging him and kissing his forehead.

"Ew, Mom." He wiped his forehead. "Do you guys turn into bats?"

"Myth." Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"Explode in the sun?"

"Myth." I laughed.

"Why don't you go in the sun?"

"We'll show you on vacation. The little ones won't really understand," Alice shrugged.

"You don't sleep?"

I shook my head. He looked confused.

"Mom, why do you sleep?" He asked.

"Because, vampires aren't supposed to be able to have kids," She explained.

"Am I adoped?"

"No!" She laughed. "You are most definatly ours. Some vampires have powers. Rosalie has her beauty, Emmett has strength, your grandfather has his compasion for human life- he's the one who learned we didn't have to kill humans, and grandma's ability to love like she does. Edward can read minds-"

"What!?" He nearly screamed.

"For some odd reason, yes, and Bella can block other vampires powers." I finished.

His jaw dropped. "And you guys?"

I smiled. "I can manipulate and sense emotions around me."

"Make me tired," He commanded. I did, and he started to fall asleep. He held up his hand, and I stopped.

"Woah. That was awesome!" He murmured. "Mom, what can you do?"

"Apperently, I can have children, and I can see the future." She laughed again, that familiar peeling bell sound.

"Woah! What am I getting Abby for her birthday?" He asked her.

"It doesn't work like that, honey. I see peoples decisions. How that affects the future. If someone changes their mind, the future changes. Totally subjective," She explained.

"Oh. Well what did she decide she wanted?" He hinted.

She smiled. "Very clever, John."

She closed her eyes, and froze for a second. Her eyes reopened, and she continued to grin. "The neclace she spotted on display at the mall in Port Angeles. I'll show it to you."

"This rocks!" He pumped his fist in the air. "How do you become a vampire?"

"You have to be bitten by a vampire. It takes three days to complete the transformation, three days of pain. But you don't need to worry about that," I grimaced.

"Aren't you going to change me?" He wondered.

"We have to. When you're nineteen. We made a deal with the Volturi," Alice explained.

"The who?"

"Volturi. An ancient family of vampires, much like royalty." I explained.

"Do you have to change Luke and Anna, too?"

"Yes," Alice whispered. That was the one thing we were both dreading. Changing our kids.

"Oh well. Do werewolves age?"

"Nope. Not until they stop being wolves." I smiled. I knew where this was going.

"So I could be with Abby forever like you two?"

Alice smiled with me. "I suppose so."

He smiled.

"Jazz, when are we leaving?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow morning," I answered automaticly.

John smiled again. "We need to pack! Let's go back to the house. Can one of you walk with the twins and one of you run me back? I wanna see how fast it is."

"Sure. Ally, you mind taking the twins?" I inquired, hopeful.

"Do I ever?" She laughed. "Let's go get them. But John?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You can't tell anyone anything we told you. If you do, well, it won't be good."

"I won't." He promised.

"I trust you," Alice replied.

Awww. Now John knows :-) how cute! I'm really excited for the vacation! Remember review- 25 or no chapters after this bulk. And if you review, you get a special email and mention!

-Alli


	12. Chapter 12

Alice POV

I bounced Anna on my lap as we waited for our second plane- to Rio de Janerio. She giggled as I tipped her back, and Lucas awoke from beside me. Jasper and John had gone to grab some snacks for the flight.

"Mommy?" Lucas mumbled, still tired.

"Yes, Baby?" I slid Anna over to my left leg so I could see him.

"When do we get on the plane again?"

I looked at the clock. "About five minutes."

He looked around. "Johnny and Daddy better hurry," He observed, worried.

I laughed quietly. "They'll make it."

As soon as I finished, John came around the corner. He sat down next to me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I mimicked. He laughed. "Where might be your favorite father?"

"Favorite...?" He trailed off jokingly. I glared. "Kidding. He's coming he had to grab something."

Jasper came around the corner as he was speaking. He sat on the other side of John and tossed me a People magazine. I smiled.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"No problem. You need something to occupy you; we've got a long flight," He reminded me.

I grimaced.

"Now boarding groups one and two- first class- on flight 4436 to Rio de Janerio," A squeaky voice called over the intercom. Anna bounced again. I picked her up and slung my carry-on (stuffed with coloring books, crayons, and markers) over my shoulder, grabbing Luke's hand. We walked over to the counter. Jasper handed the attendent his and John's tickets and waited on us. I did the same and followed him slowly onto the plane. Luke and Anna had discovered a love for flying; they had occupied themselves by looking out the window for the first two hour flight. John had lain with eyes closed listening to his iPod. Jasper and I had been watching Titanic on my laptop.

We quickly went to our wide seats and gave Anna and Luke the two seats closest to the window. Jasper and I sat across from them. John sat in the aisle seat; right next to Jasper. The final passengers sat down as the safety instructions started and I closed my eyes.

"Momma?" A little voice asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied, opening my eyes to Anna looking at me from Jasper's lap.

"You slept a long time!" She exclamed.

"Did I?" I retorted. I checked my Coach watch (courtesy of Rosalie.) I'd been asleep for three hours. That had to be a record.

"Yes. Daddy and I watched Law and Order while you were asleep." She informed me. I laughed.

Jasper and Anna had discorvered Law and Order a year or so back and Anna -being Anna- had completely understood it. The two of them watched nearly every episode.

Jasper smiled brightly at me. I smiled back.

"Were you tired, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I didn't think I was," I murmured.

"Weird. Must be all this flying," He observed.

"Jet lag," I joked, and he laughed. I glanced around them at John and Lucas. Luke was captivated in the movie on his back-seat screen, while John was asleep. It seemed that John and Anna had swapped places. I softly admired my kids as somehow, in some odd way, sleep was able to over take me once again.

Soo sorry! You all probably thought I gave up on this! P.s….. I love you Katie with the funny noises and matching shoes, you know who you are!

Lots of love,

Alli


	13. Chapter 13

Okay...shoot me XP I just lost inspiration for this story...writers block times 100,000. But here's a little taste of what I'm working on in my new chapters :-)Special thanks to ALL of you who reviewed! I need at least 5 reviews before a new chapter! This chapter was mainly writen for kitkat, aka RosalieLillianHale1933, to give her something to read as she recovers from surgery! Ily Kate! Btw- I decided to go back to the Cullen family for just this chapter. I've been seriously lacking Rosammett.

Rosalie POV

"EMMETT!" I called, loudly, as I finished tucking the sheets in on the bed (they had gotten rather messy last night.)  
I suddenly felt something slink around my waist.  
"Yes?" He replied, and he turned me around to face him.  
"I want a puppy," I informed him.  
He burst out laughing. Yes, it might sound ridiculous, but I had done some serious thinking about this. So, I couldn't have kids. I could get a puppy though, right? Puppies need food, sleep, and care. They make noise and move. That's all that mattered to me. Besides cuteness. Our puppy would be the cutest thing ever.  
Once Emmett finally calmed down, he got rather serious. My glare might've contributed.  
"You're serious?" He asked, bewildered.  
"Of course. Puppies are the second best things to kids," I explained.  
"You would kill it," He argued. A sly smile popped up on his face.  
"No I wouldn't!" I gasped.  
"You tried to kill Bella. And Alice."  
"They were bleeding. My puppy won't bleed. And if he does, Carlisle is more likely to kill it then me." I smirked.  
He frowned again. "When did you think about this?"  
"Last night. When Alice and Jasper called, and I was talking to John. He said that he could never get a puppy if his parents hunted animals," I retold.  
"What kind of puppy?" He muttered quietly.  
I squealed and jumped. "Really? Really really? We can get one? I always wanted a teacup yorkie! Or just a normal yorkie. I want something I can carry around in that new Coach purse I got last weekend with Alice. And we can feed it that gourmet food that they sell at-"  
"Rose. Calm." Emmett ordered, and pinned down my arms. "We have to talk to Carlisle."  
"Ok! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I dragged him out of the bedroom and to the living room.  
"Carlisle, Rosalie wants to get a-" Emmett started, but was cut off by the loudest laughter I had ever heard.  
Edward dropped out of the armchair, holding his stomach in laughter. He had obviously read Emmett and I's thoughts, and he thought they were rather...implausalble.  
Shut up.  
I thought, and his hysterical laughter died down to chuckles, then a satisfyed smile. He slowly got back up into his chair.  
"A puppy." I finshed.  
Carlisle looked shocked. He put the newspaper down.  
"Alright." He agreed immediatly.  
"Really?" Emmett and I said at the same time, me excited and he astounded.  
"Sure. I'm not going to stop you two from getting what you want," Carlisle murmured, shrugging.  
"Yay!" I giggled.  
Edward looked at Carlisle, shocked.  
Carlisle shrugged again.  
Edward stormed out of the house, and I laughed.  
"Well...let's go get your puppy."

Okay...not long...sorry :-( but hopefully it says that I'm not quiet gone! I may not be able to write for a bit...with school wrapping up and all, but I'll try!

Lovveeee u!  
Ally (p.s.- get well soon kate!)


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper POV

John glared at me again. "Just tell me where we're going, dad."

Alice snuggled deeper into my side in her sleep- she had fallen asleep again on the second flight.

"No. You'll figure it out in an hour or so," I replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, dear father, I want to know now."

"Patience is a virtue," I reminded him, and he groaned loudly.

Alice stirred again, and I wrapped my arm around her to relax her.

"Sorry," John whispered.

"It's fine... I just want her to sleep as much as she can. And, right now, that's quite a bit," I reasoned.

Alice was starting to worry me. She was going on her eighth hour of sleep today, whereas she usually slept about an hour. It was restless sleep, though, and she had been tossing and turning all day.

"You know, most kids don't have to watch their parents be all lovey-dovey," John muttered.

I gave him the, 'You're bringing this up?' look. "Most kids don't have awesome parents."

He shrugged and turned his iPod up louder, looking out the window. Anna bounced across the aisle, onto my lap, and pointed at my laptop.

"Season 7?" She asked innocently.

I smiled. "Sure."

I put the tray table down infront of us and put in the DVD, and Anna clapped as it whirred to life.

Luke was fast asleep across the aisle, curled up into a ball against the side of the plane.

Alice must've been having one of her dream-vision things, because she dug her nails into my arm that was wrapped around Anna. I rubbed soothing circles into her back, but it only seemed to make it worse, as she started shaking.

That was definatly new.

I went to grasp her hand to calm her, but noticed- shockingly- that her hand was many degrees warmer than normal.

I shook her slightly, and she full out started shivering. I lifted Anna over to John's seat, who protested, only to look at Alice and silence.

I knelt infront of Alice. Her forehead was warmer than her hand.

"Alice?"

No reply.

"Alice!"

Nothing.

John gave me a frantic look.

"Mom!" He all but shouted.

Alice shot awake. She grimaced, then jumped over me and out into the isle, hurridly making her way to the back of the plane.

I shrugged, sitting back down and putting Anna back on my lap.

"Want me to start it over?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

She pointed to her elbow. There were a few small scraches on it.

I must've put her down a bit to quickly in my panic. Shoot.

I frowned. "Aw, Annie, I'm sorry. Want a bandage?"

She nodded. I grabbed Alice's purse and dug around, finally finding what I was looking for. I started to put a bit of Neosporin on it, (Alice is quite the germaphobe now) but Anna held up a finger.

"Kiss it and make it all better." She comanded.

I nodded seriously and lightly kissed her elbow, then proceded in cleaning and covering it.

She smiled. "Now start it over."

Anna was totally absorbed with in seconds, as was I. I hardly noticed when Alice came back.

"What just happened?" I whispered to her.

"Later. When we're alone," She murmured back, smiling weakly and intwining her hand with mine. She was still warm, but I let it go. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Hey, Alli," I continued.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning to look at me, our faces about and inch apart.

"I love you." I kissed her nose.

She giggled. "I love you, too." She kissed me full on.

I laughed and put my arm around her.

After about half the episode, Anna was fast asleep, and John had been asleep for awhile.

I very carefully put Anna down in my seat, stood Alice up, and put Luke in her seat. Alice and I sat in the two seats across the aisle.

"So. We're alone." I murmured to her with a smirk.

She laughed. "I guess we are."

I ran my fingers through my hair, getting the hair out of my face to look at her full on.

"What happened?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not quite sure. I was having a vision- I don't remember what it was, but then I was getting so cold, and I woke up... I, um... threw up. Blood."

"Are you...?" I suggested.

"No. I already took a test. Six, actually. All negatives," She muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up. That would be awful."

I rolled my eyes. "You should've told me. I was worried."

"Sorry, Jazzy," She giggled.

"Wait. If you aren't pregnant, then why did you get sick?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure," She shrugged.

"We should go home and talk to Carlisle," I suggested.

"No! We've been flying for ten hours, and I'm not turning the kids around now. They'd be so upset."

"We have to at least call him," I argued.

"Fine. Tonight. After we get there."

I nodded and pulled her closer to me. I rubbed her stomach. Just to check, I placed my hand on her right hip and moved it straight across to feel for a bump.

There was definatly something there.

"Alli?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you take those tests?"

"Umm..." She thought. "Three... Four weeks ago? Before the wedding."

"Do you think it was false negative?"

She shook her head. "No. I haven't had any other symptoms," She explained.

"How about...umm...weight gain?" I asked quietly, not wanting to offend her.

It didn't work.

"What!"

"You definatly don't look like you've gained any, Alli, but it's just your stomach. I can feel a bump. And it's soft," I defended.

"Whatever," She growled. she crossed her arms and turned away from me, looking out the window.

"Honey, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're, by far, the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth." I turned her around and sat her on my lap.

She sighed and turned, so she was facing me and leaning against the vacant seat in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy. I just... I can't have another kid. Three is enough- three is perfect. Imagine us having another. It just would throw everything out of balance."

I smirked. "So you aren't willing to except the fact that you may be pregnant?"

"This isn't funny, Jazz. At all."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Alice. But right now you may be hurting a little baby. So as soon as we touch down, you're taking another test. And, no matter what happens, it's good news."

She sighed, shrugged, and then, in one fluid movement, flipped back around to sit in her seat.

"Good Morning Passengers," The squeaky, obnoxious flight attendent started. "The Pilot would like to welcome every one to the beautiful Rio de Janero."

The anouncements continued, and Alice and I woke up the kids to get them ready for landing.

Alice bent down to get her phone out of her carry on, then gasped sharply.

"Alice?"

Her hand flew to her back. She stood up slowly, wincing.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I-" Twist, wince, "Threw out my back."

I laughed. "Old woman."

"Shut it, Jasper." Then she whispered in my ear, "You're about a hundred years older than me."

She stuck her tounge out at me.

"You'd better keep that in your mouth, Alli," I threatened.

We theatrically put on our seatbelts, Alice occasionally wincing.

Then she fell asleep. Again.

The plane finally touched down, and I shook her gently.

"Alice, baby; Wake up," I said rather loudly against the roar of the engines.

She moaned quietly and looked up at me. I froze.

Her golden eyes- her beautiful, golden eyes- weren't so gold anymore. They were a strikingly amazing electric blue.

"Jazzy?" She whispered, placing her hands on my face and pearing at me questionably.

I shivered. "Your eyes, Alice..."

"What?" She pulled out her iPhone and looked into her mirror app.

She too froze, and dropped her phone.

We sat there, her staring into space, and me staring into her eyes, until John finally snapped us out of it. I hadn't seen everyone else get off the plane, but we seemed to be the only ones left. Alice was facing away from John, so he hadn't seen her face yet.

Alice quickly got up, her eyes focused on the ground. She winced when she started pulling at the overhead, so I grabbed it and put it on the ground. She picked up Anna, (Luke never liked to be held in public) slung her carry on over her shoulder, and got off the plane.

"What's her problem?" John muttered.

I just shook my head, still in shock, and I followed my half human wife of the plane.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper's POV

I drug the family to the nearest small shop, and told the kids to pick out something. Alice had been focused on the ground the whole time, so she was slightly relieved to look up. I was still shocked.

"You...you need to go, um, you know..." I trailed off.

"Yeah..." She muttered, turning away from me.

I grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face me.

"I love you, Alice."

She half smiled. "I love you, Jasper."

And then she was gone. The kids came back to me one by one, and I paid, then walked over to the nearest bathroom.

"Mom had to go to the bathroom," I explained.

John looked at me weirdly, but let it go.

Then the true test of paitence began. I wanted to be in there with her, rubbing her back and telling her that it was all okay and how much I loved her.

"Mommy's taking forever," Luke remarked.

"Mommy doesn't like germs. She's probably just washing her hands really well." What a lame excuse.

My phone rang in my pocket. My ringtone was adorable- it was Anna and Luke telling me to answer my phone because 'mommy won't love me anymore if I don't answer!'

I hit the 'answer' button and put it to my ear, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Jasper," Edward replied.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Is Alice around?"

"No?" I murmured suspiciously.

"Good."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I know how Alice has a bunch of meds at your house, and Ness wasn't feeling well, so I stopped by to get something. I couldn't find anything, so I went into Alice's bedside table... And..."

"And what?" I sounded incredibly impatient.

No reply.

"Edward?" I looked at my phone. No service.

I groaned and put my phone away. I looked at my watch. Two more minutes and she should know.

"Who wants ice cream?" I suggested. They all smiled and followed me over to the stand not ten feet away. They all placed their orders, which were usually the same- Vanilla for Anna, Cookie dough for John, and the most bizarre thing Luke could find.

I paid and grabbed some napkins, then I felt something snake around my waist. I instantly recognized Alice's scent, and I squeezed her arms. She buried her face into my back, and I turned, picked her up and carried her out to the car that was waiting on us. The kids all filed in, then I sat down with Alice still wrapped around me. I suddenly felt my shoulder getting wet, and I lifted up her chin to see what was going on. She was crying. Legit tears going down her face.

"Positive?" I whispered. Put her face in my neck and nodded.

With Alice's tears of happiness, I felt a surge of joy. Another little baby that always wants you to hold it. That can't do anything for itself. Something that absolutely needs me. I rubbed her back until we reached the oceanfront dock. I lifted her up and walked her and the kids over to the boat. I walked over to the huge van to unload all of our luggage, and my phone rang again. It was Edward.

"Edward? What's going on?"

"Jasper...she's pregnant."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered.

"You do?" He wondered.

"Yes. She just figured it out tod- how do you know?"

"She has six positive pregnancy tests in her nightstand."

Alice had told me she had taken six... And they were all negative.

"Alice wouldn't lie to me," I murmured.

"Sorry, but neither would my eyes."

"Alice wouldn't lie to me," I repeated, more to reassure myself than him.

"Jasper I'm-"

I hung up. I couldn't hear that anymore. I put the phone away and unloaded everything, carrying it all to the boat. It was nightfall, and Alice's face was unreadable in the dark. I started up the boat silently and started forward, towards the island. Alice came up and put her hands on top of mine, but I moved.

"Jasper?" Her voice was filled with concern- and a bit of hurt.

I didn't reply.

"Jazzy? Baby, what's wrong?"

"You lied to me," I growled.

The kids were all entertaining themselves on the top floor of the boat.

"What?"

I glared at her. "Don't play stupid with me."

Her jaw dropped. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Jasper."

I put the boat on cruise. I put my hands on her upper arms and shook her gently. "You- how can you lie to me so easily? I thought you loved me? Was that a lie too?" I nearly shouted.

"Jasper! I never lied to you!" She argued.

"You always lied! You wanted that baby dead!" I growled.

"Jasper-" Her breathing turned slowly to heavy panting. "I never, never lied to hurt you! I only lied to protect you!"

I shook her harder. "Protect me! From what!"

"Jas...Mari- you're hurting me," She panted. But none of that registered with me.

I squeezed on her arms and shook. My anger was shaking me, and that was shaking her. "You didn't protect me from anything!" I yelled.

Alice was suddenly limp in my arms.

I froze, looking down at her. I started to think about what she said.

'Mari...' She had been talking about Maria.

And I hadn't.

I turned her around to lay her down on the side.

I've never lost my temper. Ever. Especially not with Alice. I laid her down.

"Alice?" I whispered.

Her newly blue eyes opened, and she looked up at me, terrified.

"Alice... I am s- so sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you, or hurt you. I love you," I apologized. It was weak; I knew it.

"I love you too, Jasper- but I don't understand why you're angry with me."

I took a deep breath and went about this calmly.

"You told me you had six false negatives. Edward needed something for Ness, he looked in your bedside table... He found six positives," I informed.

"One: Edward shouldn't have been in my space. Two: I didn't lie to you. 3: Those were from earlier pregnancies. I throw out negatives, keep positives. You know that," She explained.

Crap. I did know that. I acted in surprise... Again.

"Alice," I whispered. "I am so sorry. I assumed. And I hurt you... I'm sorry."

She smiled at me. "My silly Jasper. You always get crazy protective when I'm... Well, expecting. And you listened to Edward. Big mistake."

I smiled with her. I hugged her and pulled her up onto my lap.

"Huge mistake," I repeated.

She turned to face me. She shook slightly and stratled me, leaning in.

Our lips were about a centimeter apart, her smiling and me breathing like a maniac that just ran a marathon.

Her lips collided gently with mine. I got that familar shock, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Eww!" A little, high pitched voice yelled from the boat. John fake gagged, and Luke started laughing.

Alice pulled back, and winked at me before turning around.

It took me a moment to control my breathing.

Alice hopped up and walked over to the door leading to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a short nap, guys," She said, and walked into the room.

I walked over to the wheel.

"Daddy?" Luke pulled at my cargos.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I steer?"

"Sure, buddy." I lifted him up onto my hip. He put his tiny little hands on the wheel and turned it slightly.

"Where are we goin', daddy?" Anna wondered, tugging on my hand.

"A special little place. You'll like it."

She twirled like a ballerina.

"Can I come up there and see the ocean?"

"Sure, Anna." I lifted her up on my other side.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're cold, daddy. Why are you always so cold?" She observed.

"Because when I was little, I didn't clean my plate," I explained, smiling.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire. You can't be cold from not cleaning your plate."

"I'm not lying. I guess you'd better clean your plate if you want to be warm."

She shivered.

"See?" I murmured.

"Oh no!" She squealed, burring her face into my shoulder.

John laughed and rolled his eyes.

And then I could smell it.

Fresh blood.

Umm so, no excuses as to why I was gone so long.. sorry I love you guys, please review!

xAlly


	16. Author's Apology

Dear Readers,

As some as you may have noticed, I was recently thoroughly disrespected as a writer. I refuse to be that intensely insulted. This story was for PLEASURE READING ONLY. I have repeated over and over that I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, and that I am in no way or shape trying to be her. It is absolutely ridiculous for the reviewer to act as they did. I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not ripping me to shreds. I have no idea what type of person would spend their life wasting away in front of the computer, just waiting to pounce on a single weakness of a story to take out their anger on. I- unlike said reviewer, have a life to live to the fullest and usually publish first drafts that I can manage to write in my free time. Finding happiness in giving others a short hand, rushed, quirky story to read for enjoyment, I am repulsed by people's boisterous and ranting behavior. These people should be banned from this site. As I will not be humiliated, this reviewer has cost you all the continuation of this story. I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but the audacity of some people has completely bewildered me and left me no other options.

Thank you for enjoying what has become of this story. I am infinitely sorry that you will not hear the end.

-Ally


End file.
